Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Silv3r123
Summary: Lina comes to Degrassi hoping to leave her past behind her. She meets Eli and knows that she MUST have him, but hes dating Clare. The drama that follows Lina may be too much for anyone to handle. The big question is why did Lina leave London to come back to Degrassi? Eli & OC
1. Ahhhh It's Good To Be Back

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**~ Chapter 1: Ahhh Its Good to Be Back ~**

I pull up to my former high school Degrassi and open the door a mischievous smile on my face. I stroll into the school winking at the boys who stare as I walk by. I go straight to the office to see Principle Simpson and get my schedule. He offers to have a student give me a tour but I politely decline. I glance over my schedule as I walk down the hall. _Perfect, I have classes with him…_ I think to myself smiling slightly. I look over at the clock. "Huh…I'm really late. Its lunchtime already" I chuckle walking towards the cafeteria.

"LINA!" My cousin Adam shouts running over and embracing me.

"Hey to you too lil cuz" I say smiling and embracing him. I pull away from the embrace and look at him with a smile, "I love what you've done with yourself, you look absolutely adorable" I say pinching his cheek.

Adam frowns, "Gee thanks, although I wasn't going for adorable…" he trails off laughing. I stick my tongue out and playfully ruffle his hair. "Ughhh stop it Lina!" he says elbowing me gently.

"And who might this be?" a handsome black haired boy says coming up next to Adam.

_Hmm…he's interesting…I have GOT to know him… _I think to myself a smile forming on my lips. "Hi, I'm Lina" I say extending a hand. To my surprise the boy takes it and kisses it. I giggle and wink at him.

"ELI!" An orange haired girl calls looking around. The boy turns and waves the girl over. She comes up next to him and kisses his cheek. He recoils from her kiss and she glances over at me angrily. I smile and try to appear as innocent as I can.

"Hi, I'm Lina" I say smiling and cocking my head to the side studying the girl.

"I'm Clare, I see you've already my boyfriend Eli and our best friend Adam..." she trails off shifting uncomfortably.

I laugh "I didn't mean to make you nervous Clare, and yes I have met Eli, he was just mentioning you." I look at Eli as I say this and smile mischievously "and Adam is in fact my cousin" I continue not taking my eyes off Eli. Clare clears her throat and I glance at her "Well, I should be going. I have to see Drew and meet some new boys." I say turning and beginning to walk away.

"Drew's in the gym with the guys" Adam calls after me.

"Kay!" I yell glancing back at them. I give Eli one final smile and continue walking. I hear Clare muttering something under her breath but I pay no mind. Eli will be mine, it's just a matter of time. I smirk at the thought and make my way over to the gym. I hear sneakers squeaking and chuckle "Some things never change" I mutter opening the doors. Drew's dribbling over to the net and is about to take a shot when he sees me. He passes the ball to a tall boy wearing a beanie and runs over to me. He pulls me into the tightest hug ever. I struggle out of his grip "Are you trying to kill me!" I say smiling.

"Sorry cuz… what are you doing here? When did you get here? Why the hell didn't I know you were coming?" he asks.

I roll my eyes "It was a surprise, and I'm enrolled here sadly" I say laughing.

"Oh… well come meet the guys Lina" he says taking my hand and leading me over to the guys. "Everyone, this is my cousin Lina. The one I have a picture of in my house that everyone comments on." He smirks in my direction as he says this. I chuckle and wave at the boys.

"Nice to meet you" I say smiling politely.

"Hi, I'm KC and this is Conner." the boy with the beanie on says gesturing to a nerdy looking boy with glasses. I smile and nod.

"Hi there gorgeous, I'm Owen." A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes says.

I smile and look him over "Well hello there cutie." I wink and touch his bicep as I say this. He smiles at me and then glances at the door which was just opened.

"Lina, Lina, Lina, you're back and didn't think to tell me? I'm hurt." An all too familiar voice says.

I turn around and force a smile "Well if it isn't Reese the trouble maker."

"What no kiss hello?" he says smirking.

I roll my eyes and glance at my cousin, he's glaring at Reese and looks like he might kill him so I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looks over at me and I smile, "It's alright Drew." I say reassuringly. He nods and relaxes a bit.

"Fitzy is going to want to know you're in town too. Remember the good times we would have?" Reese continues this time not looking at me but looking at my cousin.

"Get the fuck outta here Reese before I rip your head off" Drew says glaring at him.

I sigh and walk over to where Reese is standing. I lean in as if I'm going to kiss him, "Leave my cousin alone Reese. It's a warning, you don't wanna cross me again." I smirk and walk to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn back again, "Oh and Reese, go fuck yourself. See you boys later" I smile at the boys and give Reese one last warning look before walking out. My I-Phone lights up in my pocket and I take it out reading the text.

**Hey it's Eli, Adam gave me your number I hope you don't mind…but umm if you're not busy later you should come hang out with all of us. Adam & I would love for you to meet the rest of the gang**

I giggle and begin to reply

**Me: I don't mind at all Eli & I would LOVE to hang out with you guys**

**Eli: Great, so pick you up in Morty at 8?**

**Me: Great idea, I'll be at Adams house then.**

**Eli: Perfect, later beautiful**

**Eli: Uhhh sorry, don't be weirded out by that… I mean not that you're not beautiful but you know what I mean**

**Me: Aww you're so cute, but don't let your girlfriend Clare catch you calling me that sweetie**

**Eli: Yeah…. My girlfriend...ha...**

I put my phone back in my pocket as the bell rings and head to my next class. I walk past the music room, and someone pulls me inside with a hand over my mouth. "I've missed you sexy" a low husky voice whispers in my ear releasing his hold on my mouth and flicking on the lights.

I run over to the boy and jump into his arms squeezing him into an embrace. "Jake!" I squeal.

He kisses my forehead "I heard you met my step-sister Clare…." He begins, my smile soon disappears into a frown. "Now calm down Lina...it's nothing serious…" he begins soothingly.

"NO!" I shout anger boiling over from the Reese drama. "Clare? As in Clare fucking Edwards, your ex-girlfriend?" I stop my rant knowing I've hurt him. "I'm sorry…" I whisper knowing I crossed the line.

Jake looks down at the floor sadly "Yes that Clare..." is all he says. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him. "God I've missed you Lina, video chatting while you were away is nothing like having you here now." he says putting his thumb under my chin and tilting my chin up to face him. I smile up at him forgetting all the drama that happened earlier.

"I've missed you too. But hey, im back now and we can go back to being best friends officially!" I smile hugely making him laugh. Suddenly I realize something. "What's Reese doing back here?" I ask.

Jake shrugs, "His parents moved back here, and re-enrolled him. Why? Did he start trouble?" he asks getting worried. I shake my head and smile down at the ground. "What is it?" Jake asks.

"Nothing….it just all of you are so happy to see me... even after everything..." I trail off shaking my head, "Never mind forget it… Ummm I'm thinking about ditching these last 2 periods. You in?" I ask smiling at him. He nods and we walk out the music room, shutting off the lights. I turn the corner not paying any attention and bump right into Eli. "You stalking me cutie?" I ask smirking.

Eli gives me an adorable half smile, "If I was I wouldn't have been caught." He winks and my heartbeat quickens _Damn he is sexy _I think to myself a small blush creeping on my cheeks.

Jake clears his throat and eyes Eli angrily. "Uhh right…we were just heading to my car. We're ditching the rest of the day." I say. Jake elbows my ribs and I wince _Crap I said too much. Jakes going to kill me_ I think to myself mentally slapping myself.

"Oh cool, uh see you later tonight though Lina" Eli says walking to his class. I nod and he winks when Jake isn't looking. I giggle and Jake gives me a look. I wipe the smirk off my face and we continue the walk to my car in silence.


	2. I Don't Know What I Want Anymore

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**~ Chapter 2: Meeting New People ~**

I pull out my car keys and get in my black SUV. I glance over at Jake in the passenger seat. He's giving me the weirdest look. "What did I do now?" I nearly snap at him.

He flinches at my tone and I immediately feel sorry. "What the hell was that with Eli?" he asks. I look up at him shocked. "Don't be so shocked Lina, what the hell was with the flirting? He's my step sister's boyfriend..."

"You think that I don't know that! God you act like I fuckin' had sex with the guy! We were just TALKING, I'm sure the flirting was a joke. Don't get your panties in a twist!" I snap glaring at him. He sighs and looks out the window. I start the car and blast the song "If you can't live without me then why aren't you dead yet?" by Mayday Parade.

Jake looks at me as it starts playing "I remember this song. You used to play it when you were down." He looks me over worriedly. I sigh and reach to switch it to the next song but Jake grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. "Leave it, I like the song Lina." Is all he's says before looking out the window again. We pull up to my new house and I see the movers packing up to leave.

"Well, we're here." I say smiling at Jake. He smiles back and then opens the door letting go of my hand. I get out the car and slam the door. I lock it as we walk into my house.

"It's huge" Jake says looking at it in wonder. I snort and he looks at me confused "What? It is!"

"I know it is, I don't like it. I think it's too flashy I don't want people coming here and thinking I have all this money and I'm some sort of snob. Cause I'm not" as I say this I begin walking towards the kitchen where I hear my mom's voice coming from. "Mom..." I begin and quickly stop when I see her. She's on the counter making out with some random guy. "ALREADY!?" I yell. My mom looks around him and spots me, her mouth drops and she tries to get away from the man. "No no no don't stop on my account. I'm going out. I just came to get some clothes. I'm staying at Drew's house." I run up the stairs tears streaming down my cheeks. I hear Jake running up after me _That's so embarrassing… now Jake has seen it too. UGHH! _My tears come down even more as I think this. I burst into my room and fling myself on the bed.

Jake comes in and sits next to me "Shhh, its okay Lina." He says rubbing my back gently.

I sit up and wipe my tears, "No Jake, she promised this time would be different. It's the same. I just I don't know what to do anymore…" Jake pulls me against him and I cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes I feel like I've cried all I can. "I'm sorry Jake…your shirt..." Jake looks at his shoulder and makes a disgusted face. I laugh and he smiles at me.

"See, you're all better" he winks and gets off my bed. He walks to my dresser "What do you wanna pack?" he asks.

I blink confused and then remember what I told my mom. "I…I don't actually think I can stay at Drew's today… I just said that. I don't know where I'm going to stay..." I trail off thinking about it.

"Stay at my place! My dad loves you, and I'm sure Helen will too." He says smiling at me.

"Oh no Jake I couldn't… Clare wouldn't want me there..." I say looking at the floor and chuckling to myself.

"But I want you there so I don't care what she says, you're staying there!" he starts grabbing random outfits and putting them into my duffle bag. I lie back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. My phone starts ringing and I pick up.

**Me: Hello?**

**Adam: Where are you? You weren't in English so I got worried...**

**Me: I'm home, Jake and I ditched the rest of the day *laugh***

**Adam: Oh *nervous laugh* well I'm coming over, text me the address**

**Me: NO! I mean…that's okay, I was just leaving to head over to your place. **

**Adam: Kay, uhm you're acting weird is everything okay?**

**Me: Yeah fine don't worry cuz, so where are we going exactly? Eli mentioned something about picking me up in a thing called Morty?**

**Adam: *laughs* Morty is the name of his car. And that's cancelled, we're all just going to chill here, everyone is fascinated in you. You know your career and all that**

**Me: Career right…..**

**Adam: Is everything okay?**

**Me: I'll tell you about that later. Don't worry though everything here is great. You know moms awesome. She's downstairs cooking right now. But I'm not gonna eat, I'll just eat at your place.**

**Adam: Kay… bye *hangs up***

I sigh and sit up only to find Jake staring at me very confused. I sigh "Adam doesn't know about my moms problem... the rest I'll explain while driving to the Torres house." He nods and picks up my bag. We leave the house and go to my car. I hear my mom calling my name but I ignore her. I pull out the driveway and sigh. "Okay, my house is huge." I look at Jake and he simply nods. "The reason is because I'm a model. I've been modeling for 5 years. I moved back here because modeling in London was very boring. And I missed everyone here y'know?" I glance over at him quickly.

"You never mentioned modeling…why not?" he asks.

I breathe in slowly "I wasn't really one to brag…so I never said anything about it." Is all I say. Jake nods and lets the subject go to my surprise.

**~ At the Torres House ~**

*Ding Dong*  
Adam opens the door and smiles at me. He pulls me into a tight hug and waves to Jake. We walk down to the basement and I smile and mutter hello's to everyone. "Jake?" Clare asks and then immediately looks at me.

"Hey Clare." Jake says and takes a seat next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and yawn.

"Why are your eyes poufy and red? What did you do to her Jake?" Drew snaps.

I giggle and lift my head off Jake's shoulder. "He did nothing, I was just crying a bit and he comforted me." I yawn again "Crying really does make you tired." I state and Jake chuckles next to me.

"Why were you crying?" Adam and Eli ask in unison. They look at each other and laugh but Clare gives Eli a look that says "Why do you care?" but Eli ignores it. He looks me over worriedly.

"Mom" is all I say. Drew nods and sighs

"She's at it again?" he asks and I nod. "Shit...I'm sorry Hun" he says coming over and hugging me

"Please don't Drew. Really it's fine. I didn't tell you guys for your pity, or for attention. Don't worry, really. I can handle it." I give them a confident smile but Drew still looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Your mom..." Adam says gesturing for me to continue. Drew just shoots him a look and he shuts up.

"Adam it's really nothing, don't worry. The only reason Drew knows is because like Jake today he witnessed it for himself." I say ruffling Adams hair.

Adam nods but I can tell he wants to know, I open my mouth to tell him I would tell him later but Drew interrupts me. "You were in her house?!" he snaps looking at Jake with that protective brother glare.

"Yes he was. I took him there with me and we packed my bag and came here. That's _**all**_!" I put emphasis on the all so no one gets the wrong idea. Drew nods and looks me over again.

"Why are you packing a bag?" he asks.

"She's staying the night at my place." Jake says before I could answer. Clare gasps and I look over at her.

"What? No she can't!" she begins angrily. Everyone looks over at her shocked. Eli unwraps his arm from her waist and looks at her surprised. "I-I mean" she continues her voice more level now. "Where will she sleep? My mom and your dad would never let a girl sleep in your room. And I don't want a stranger sleeping in my room." She looks at me when she says this, a strange look in her eyes.

"My dad will be fine with it. He loves Lina. There's a lot you don't know Clarebear." Jake says amusement in his voice.

"Wha-"Clare begins but I interrupt.

"No, it's okay Jake. I don't want to impose. Like your sister said, her mom wouldn't allow it and I don't want to cause a fight between them..." Jake puts his finger to my lips silencing me. I frown and look at him angrily.

He chuckles "You're not staying with Reese."

My face flushes "What-how-you- ugh!" I say flustered.

Eli frowns and glares at me "You were going to stay with Reese?" Adam asks disgust in his tone.

"I…he's the only one that I knew would be able to have me spend the night without any problems. I don't want to impose on any of you." I say looking at the floor ashamed.

"Mom would've let you stay she loves you Lina." Drew says smiling and touching my cheek.

I laugh and shake my head "No she wouldn't, believe me she would kick me out."

Adam nods and Drew looks at us confused. "I left a high school for modeling and then moved away. She thinks my mom is some kind of whore and who knows maybe my mom is…" I look from the floor to Drew and Adam sadly. Adam rushes over and hugs me, I rub his back "It's okay sweetie. This time I promise I won't be going anywhere." As I say this, a small voice in my head says _"Don't make promises you can't keep…"_ Adam pulls away from my embrace and smiles at me.

"It's settled my place it is." Jake says smiling at me and hugging me from the side.

"No its not!" Clare snaps. Everyone looks over at her in surprise. "Eli is coming over, I don't think that it's okay for us to BOTH have guests. Mom wouldn't like it." She states, Jake clenches his jaw and I know he's going to explode on this little girl.

I put my hand on his, "She's right. I'm going to go home for the night" I say forcing a kind smile in Clare's direction. But the look in my eyes tells her this isn't over. She smiles triumphantly and leans into Eli but he moves away.

She looks at him shocked "What?" she whispers. He shakes his head and turns away from her. Her mouth drops and she stares at him in disbelief.

"I know I'm a complete stranger, but my parents are out for the weekend. You can spend the night with me gorgeous." Owen offers. I smile and nod gratefully.

Eli tenses and he cautiously says "My parents wouldn't mind you spending the night, I would be more than happy for you to stay." Clare smacks Eli's arm and stands up angrily.

"NO! If she spends the night before I can that's so not cool!" Clare yells. Eli looks up at her slowly losing his patience. "NO Eli, she will NOT stay at your house! If you love me you won't let her spend the night!" she snaps.

Eli glares at her "How DARE you say something like that? You're giving me an ultimatum? Do you not trust me? Cause if you did there would be NO problem in me allowing an OBVIOUSLY hurt girl to stay at my house. What do you think I'm going to say "Hey we just met lets fuck."? What kind of person do you think I am? I feel like I don't even know you right now Clare. The you I know would never make someone choose between love and letting someone have a place to stay!"

My mouth drops. Jake tenses next to me and Clare bursts into tears. Elis face immediately softens and he runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck" he mutters.

I sigh and get up from my place on the couch, I put a hand on Clare's back and soothingly say "I wouldn't have accepted Eli's offer. He was simply offering out of the kindness in his heart. I understand that you don't want me near your boyfriend. When you saw him he was kissing my hand. I know that must've made you worry. But Clare I promise you I wouldn't ever do anything to make Eli question his love for you. I'm sure he really does love you and he probably is repulsed by me. He doesn't even find me the least bit attractive compared to you. Right, Eli?" I look up at him and he looks into my eyes with his beautiful emerald ones. They're so filled with sadness and I don't know if he's sad that I said those things or that Clare is crying.

"Uh...right Lina." He says and Clare looks up at him sniffling. She looks from him to me.

"Thank you." She says and hugs me. For a moment I'm too shocked to do anything but I slowly return the embrace.

Own smiles "So my place it is. Can't wait beautiful" he winks as he says this. I laugh and wink back

"No sleeping tonight Owen." I warn.

His mouth drops and I laugh even harder. "I love this girl!" he says chuckling and putting his arm around my waist. Jake hands me my bag and I smile gratefully. Eli sighs and puts an arm around Clare's shoulders. Adam and Drew stand and stretch.

"WELL, my cousin Lina has been back less than a day and she's managed to bring me more drama than I'm ready to handle. But that's okay. I love you cuz, see you at school right?" Drew asks looking at me suspiciously.

I laugh "Nah maybe not, I might be having too much fun with Owen to let him go to school." I wink and Drew's face flushes.

"No no no!" he warns me.

"Yes yes yes?" I ask giggling.

"Owen she is a maniac! Don't let her drink, don't let her make out with you AND make sure she's at school!" Drew warns. Owen laughs and shakes his head.

"No promises bro" he says smiling.

I laugh and we walk out the door to my car. Owns mouth drops, "NICE!" he comments running his hand over the car's hood.

"Thanks" I say tossing him the keys "I'm too tired to drive, so you can do it." I smile and he nods gratefully.

"Thanks for the ride here Eli! See you guys later!" Owen calls getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"BYE GUYS! LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! CALL ME OR TEXT ME! MUAH!" I yell out the window. Everyone laughs and wave's goodbye as Owen drives off.

The whole ride to his house we laugh and talk about music. I never thought that I would feel as happy as I do now. And even though Owen is cute and he's great I know he's not Eli and I know I MUST have Eli no matter what. Owen will just be a fun pastime. Nothing serious and he'll know it too, I don't like to use people. I look over at Owen and smile slightly. Oh yes it is good to be back. My smile grows bigger and Owen glances at me and smiles. Finally we pull up to his house. _Time for a night of fun._ I think to myself smiling.

"Well we're here." Owen says a huge smile on his face. I giggle and get out the car. He tosses me my keys and takes my hand leading me into the house.

"Finally you're home!" a boy says looking at us from the couch. "Oh…hey there." He says looking over at me and smiling.

"Tris this is Lina, Adam's cousin. Lina this is my brother Tristan." Owen gestures to the boy on the couch.

I give him a huge smile and walk over to hug him. He seems surprised but he hugs me back, "Hey, have you eaten Tris?" I ask. He shakes his head "Jeez its late, how about I make you something to eat. It's the least I could do for kidnapping Owen for so long." I smile at Owen who's mouth is dropped in shock.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asks. "I mean you're the guest, shouldn't WE be cooking for you?"

I laugh and shake my head "Believe me its no trouble."

Tristan looks from me to Owen and back at me and finally nods with a huge smile on his face "I like your girlfriend, but in my opinion shes too pretty for you." Owen glares at Tristan and I burst into laughter. They look over at me confused. I make my way to the kitchen chuckling still and Tristan follows me. "So what are you gonna make Lina?" he asks.

I look through the fridge and see Owen has the all the ingredients I need. "How about I make some chicken Parmesan?" I ask. Tristan nods excitedly and Owen comes up behind him eyeing me suspiciously.

"Tris why don't you go upstairs and do your homework or something." Owen says.

Tristan eyes Owen knowingly "Yeah I'll leave you two love birds alone." He says walking up the stairs.

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Owen asks.

I shrug "I felt bad for keeping you out so long. Does he know how to cook?" I ask

"Nope, mom doesn't let him touch the stove." Owen answers still looking at me strangely.

I turn my back to him and begin gathering the ingredients. Owen helps me to cook it surprisingly and when its all done we all sit at the table and eat. Tristan thanks me for the meal and offers to wash the dishes but Owen tells him to just go upstairs and get ready for school. I smile at Owen. "You guys are adorable." I say standing from the table and bringing my dish to the sink.

"Nah, not really." He says bringing over his dish as well. "Here let me." He says coming up behind me and taking the plates from me. His breath is cool on my cheeks and I feel myself blushing. He chuckles and kisses my cheek "Are you gonna move or what?" he whispers seductively. I quickly slide out of the way my cheeks heating up. He laughs and washes the dishes. After a few seconds I look over at him.

"O-Owen….why did you invite me over? You don't even know me" I ask.

He smirks "Isn't it obvious? You interest me."

He finishes the dishes and dries his hands on a towel. He extends and hand smiling down at me. I take it and he grabs my bag with his free hand and leads me upstairs. He takes me past a room with Tristan name on the door and straight into his room. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor." He states.

I shake my head "No, you take the bed Owen"

He sighs "No."

I frown "Fine then we'll share the bed, its big enough for both of us."

Owen laughs "What? You actually WANT to sleep in the same bed as me?" he asks

I smile "Yes I do. Is that a problem?" I ask

He shakes his head and walks over to the door shutting it and locking it. He pulls off his shirt revealing a VERY nice body underneath. I try to avert my eyes. He simply laughs and turns his back to me. "You can change now" he says. I smile and reach into my bag. I gasp, Jake packed my black-lace silk nightgown that's see through nearly everywhere. _Damn Jake's stupid ass! _I think to myself frustrated. I strip off my shirt and pants and slip on the nightgown.

I clear my throat and Owen turns around. He looks me over smiling. I sigh "I will never let Jake pack my outfits ever again." I say frowning.

Owen laughs and pulls me to him. "You look beautiful Princess." He smirks and leans down to kiss me. I turn my face. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"No! No you're great Owen its just…I really am not looking for a relationship okay?" I look into his beautiful blue eyes sadly.

Owen kisses my lips quickly "When did I say I wanted to date you?" he asks playfully. I roll my eyes and kiss his lips again. A knock at the door interrupts us.

"Owen sorry to bug you but uh your girlfriend left her phone in her jacket and its been going off." Tristan says.

I run over to the door and unlock it without thinking about what I'm wearing. "Thanks Tris." I say kissing his forehead.

"Whoa! You look great in that outfit!" he comments. I look down and blush. I shut the door quickly and lock it again.

Owen is laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I sigh and look at my missed calls. "Mom, mom, mom and whoa Eli?" I blurt aloud. Owen looks over at me and I quickly listen to my voice mails.

"**Hey its Eli, uhh thanks for everything with Clare earlier. I really like her you know? I'm so in love with her, and almost losing her today made me realize it. Thanks so much for helping but me and you…we cant keep flirting and stuff. Its not your fault its mine, but I just thought I should tell you that. I don't know if you thought we had something, but we don't so yeah… I love Clare with my whole heart. I'm sorry for leading you on Lina."**

I glare at my phone "What the fuck? Leading me on?" I say to the phone angrily. Owen looks over at me confused. "Its nothing" I say.

"Shouldn't you call your mom back?" he asks.

I nod and dial her number. It goes straight to voice mail. "I got her voice mail." I say. Owen nods and I walk over to his bed. I sit next to him and kiss his forehead. He smiles and caresses my cheek.

"C'mere" he says and I lay next to him burying my face in his bare chest. He wraps his arms around me and I smile feeling safe. I look up at him and he kisses my nose. I giggle and he leans down to kiss my lips. He pauses just before he reaches them and I pull his face onto mine. Our lips crash onto each other and I feel tingly all over. His tongue touches my lip and I part them allowing his tongue in. After a few minutes he pulls away breathless. "That…was some kiss" he says when he finally got air. "For someone not wanting a boyfriend you sure kiss like you want one." He winks at me and I feel guilt wash over me.

"Owen…I…I really like you, I just don't think you know enough about me. You don't know my past and I'm sure when you do you'll run away just like everyone else has." I look at him hoping he'll understand but I know he doesn't and I can tell he isn't one to give up on something he wants that easily.

"So lets talk. No making out just talking and getting to know each other." He says touching my cheek.

I nod sighing when my phone rings. I groan and reach for it from the night table. The name I see on the caller ID makes my heart sink.

**~ Update coming soon **


	3. Nowhere To Hide

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns**

**~ Chapter 3: Nowhere To Hide ~**

"What is it Lina?" Owen asks turning on his side and facing me.

"Uhh…nothing…it's nothing.." I quickly reject the call and turn to him forcing a smile. He looks me over suspiciously and nods slowly. I look down at the sheets and fidget with the material of my nightgown.

"Lina, what's the matter? Please talk to me…" Owen puts a finger under my chin and tilts my face up to him.

I sigh and unlock my phone, handing it over to him. "He keeps calling…" Tears form in my eyes and I bite my lip to stop them from spilling over. Owens jaw tenses and he looks down at me. His expression softens when he sees the tears.

"Shhh its okay babe. You're safe." He says soothingly. He kisses my forehead and then hits redial. He puts the call on speaker.

**Fitz: Finally you call me. I've missed you sweetheart.**

Owen clenches his fist and glares down at the phone.

**Owen: Listen you little creep, if you don't stop calling my girlfriend I am going to find you and rearrange your face! Understand?**

**Fitz: *laugh* Oh really? Who is this? Someone playing a little prank? Not funny Lina. You and I both know you wouldn't settle down. You're having too much fun playing around if you catch my drift. *laugh* Surprised? Didn't think I would hear about London right? Or about your mom today? I know everything about you, I told you Lina. You're going to be mine forever. The sooner you realize it the better for you.**

**Me: No Mark I will never be yours! I'm not surprised you heard about all this. I can honestly care less. You and Reese need to go fuck yourselves! Or better yet, why don't you two date each other? You both have an obsession with me, you two would be perfect!**

**Fitz: As if you don't want us Lina. We can have our good times back. You remember those right? You, me and Reese? Hmmm? You couldn't have forgotten? How about you open the package I left in front of your boyfriend Owens house. Since I'm sure that's where you are sweetheart. *laugh & then hangs up***

I stare at the phone horrified. "O-Owen I'm so sorry…" I begin saying but Owen gets up from the bed still holding my phone. He opens the door and heads downstairs. I run after him calling his name.

He opens the door and picks up the envelope from the floor. He opens it and there's a DVD. I gasp and lunge for it. He holds it over his head. "What is this?" he asks sadly.

"Owen please…" I beg. He shakes his head and heads for the stairs. I run up after him. He places the DVD in the DVD player and I close the door behind me locking it. "Don't watch that please!" I beg again tears streaming down my cheeks. But it's too late. Owen clicks play and there on the T.V. is a video of me drunk.

Owens mouth drops in horror.

***The Video***

"**Turn on the camera Reese!" Fitz snaps.**

"**No turning back now Lina!" Reese says smiling and setting up a camera.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it boys!" I say winking.**

**A red light glows on the camera and I know its recording. "Action!" Reese calls smiling hugely.**

"**Strip for us Lina." Fitz says seductively walking closer to me.**

"**That's no fun guys, why don't you help me?" I ask flirtily.**

"**Good idea!" Reese says coming closer to me. He stands behind me and feels up my body. When he gets to my breast he squeezes and begins kissing my neck. I moan and feel his erection poking my lower back. Fitz gets on his knees making sure he isn't blocking the camera and unzips my jeans. He pulls them down slowly along with my panties and gently licks my clit. I moan again.**

***Click***

Owen turns off the T.V. and faces me. "That's what you guys did?!" he snaps. I flinch at his tone. He runs a hand through his hair. "Here I am, being gentle and worrying that I may be moving too fast and then I see THIS!" He gestures to the T.V.

"I was young and stupid! I've changed Owen! Don't you see? That's the reason I didn't want a relationship! I would have to tell the person I'm with about my past… this is the reason none of my relationships are successful. This is the reason I left London! God…I just…I just want it to go away! I was just a child…a stupid horny child…" I crumple to floor in a fit of tears. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in them.

I hear Owens footsteps approaching me. He sits next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He wipes my tears and cradles my face gently in his hands. "Lina, I'm so sorry. I…I shouldn't have said those things without letting you explain first.." he sighs and leans his forehead on mine closing his eyes.

I close mine too and whisper "I wish you didn't have to see that…" he opens his eyes and tilts my face up to his.

"Don't be. I'm glad I did. It makes me want to protect you, and care for you even more. It especially gives me more reason to want to kill Fitz and Reese." He rubs his thumb on my cheek and I smile sadly. He leans his face to mine an kisses my lips gently. "Lina, please give me a chance…" he says.

I stare into his beautiful blue eyes and my heart feels like it's going to burst. I nod slowly. "But there's something else you should know…." I wait for him to nod and continue. "I…I like Eli. And that's the reason I didn't want you to be lead on…but now…I think you deserve a chance…especially since Eli has a girlfriend…" I look down.

Owen sighs "I figured you had a thing for him. I'm okay with that…I want you Lina and I will do whatever it takes to have you." I smile _He's serious….well….it's a chance for me to be happy for once…might as well take it…._ I think to myself.

"Okay…." I say looking up at him. His face seems to brighten, his smile seems even bigger and I can't help but smile too. His happiness seems to rub off on me. I climb off his lap and take his hand pulling him up too. I lead him to the bed and look up at him cautiously. "I promise I will be faithful to you Owen" I say kissing him quickly. He leans down and kisses me passionately. We fall back on the bed laughing and kissing. A knock on the door interrupts us yet again!

"Uh…Owen do you mind keeping it down? I'm on the phone and your sex life is really starting to be a distraction." Tristan calls.

I burst out in a fit of laughter and Owen frowns at the door. "Fine Tris! We'll be quiet!" he yells back making me laugh even harder. "next time we'll have to be alone babe." He says winking and kissing me quickly again. He turns out the lights and we cuddle under the overs. I fall asleep on his chest smiling. And for the first time I don't have any worries or any tears, I only feel happy. _Who knew Owen would be the one making me feel this way?_ I think to myself a smile forming on my lips.

**I know its short, but I wanted to update it since it's been so long. I have 2 term papers I have to work on so my updates are probably going to be later and or kinda short. Sorry again and thanks for the understanding 3 The feedback is great :3 thanks for reading 3 **


End file.
